


"The Cramps"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the month again, thank god you have Benedict to care for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Cramps"

I really like your one shots could i please request one with Benedict or Sherlock taking care of you while its your time of the month? Thank you.

From Ashley on AO3  
_________________________________

"Hey darling. Are you getting up today?" Ben walked into the bedroom to find you still curled up in bed.

"Ughff." You moaned. Benedict sat in the crook of your legs and rubbed your thighs.

"It's nearly twelve, come on, get up." Ben chuckled.

"Nooo..." You curled up tighter and grabbed your stomach.

"Ahh... That time of the month again?" He muttered.

"What can I do to make you feel better? Warm bath? Warm water bottle? Pills?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Motrin...water bottle..." You groaned. 

"I'll be right back darling, don't move." As he said it he shook his head, "like she COULD move if she tried." He thought. In this pain, you were going nowhere.

Benedict returned a short time later with a warm water bag/bottle and some pills and water for you.   
"Here love, set up for me." He put the water bottle down and held two pills and the glass in his hands.   
You managed to turn over slowly and sit up on the side of the bed long enough to take the medicine. 

"Now lay back and let me put the water bottle in place." He said gently. You laid on your back and bent your knees up, it was the only way you could get relief. Ben laid the bottle on your lower abdomen and rubbed your calf. 

"Thank you babe." You muttered.

"I'm sorry I can't do more honey." His voice genuinely sad. 

"Lay with me?" 

"Absolutely." Ben got up from the side of the bed and walked to the other side to climb in beside you, he stroked your hair and laid there in silence, supporting you any way he could. 

You fell asleep for a time and when you woke up again, Benedict was still beside you, asleep.   
"Ben..." You nudge him gently to wake him. 

"Hmm?" He he hummed.

"Babe, could you draw me a bubble bath?" You said quietly.

"Of course love." Ben turned over and got up. He walked to the en suite and started a warm bath. You could see him gather a washcloth and towel from the linen closet and place them on the towel warmer. The scent of lavender and camomile wafted from the bathroom and filled the room. 

"Okay darling, your bath is all ready for you." Ben came back to your side of the bed and took the now cold water bottle from your stomach. He took your hand and helped you get up and to the bathroom. He left the room so you could get in the bath and then he returned a bit later to check on you.

"Thank you Ben, you're amazing. I'm feeling much better." You said cheerfully now that you had gotten relief from the awful cramps. 

"I'm glad I could help, even though it isn't that much. I wish I could do more for you." 

"You've done plenty darling, thank you." You smiled and he bent down to give you a kiss.

Benedict was an absolutely perfect husband, he always took care of you. The rest of the week he fixed you meals and tended to your every need. He even canceled work for the week so he could be there for you.


End file.
